That Farm Girl
by fabulouis91
Summary: Third One Direction Fanfiction! Since Harry and Louis' is getting off to a fleeting start, here's some 'Daddy Direction' for you xx Read and Review. Story always better than summary xxxx  for Language and later adult content
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
><em><strong><br>**_

_**Character Description of my Own Character**_

_Name:_ Emma Emily Carter  
><em>Age: <em>19  
><em>DOB:<em> July 29th (she's one month older than Liam)  
><em>Description:<em> Emma is tall-ish and slender but busty. She is 5'5. She has wide hips and a chest which can make all the boys tumble.  
><em>Features: <em>Deep Brown almost black eyes, long thick brown eyelashes.  
>Emma has mousy blond hair which is usually shoved up into a big pile ontop of her head with lots of kirbys, as seen here;<span> http:imogenfoxylocks . blogspot . co . uk/2010/11/high-fashion-messy-bun-how-to . html  
>(AN just delete the spaces and enter into search engine xxx)

Family:   
>A Dad and a to-be stepmum.<br>Her mum was killed in a freak HorseShow accident where she was trampled to death trying to tame an uncomfortable Stallion.  
>She has a 9 month old half brother called Kenzie. Her StepMum to-be is called Kirsty or Kirst, a 30 year old local real-estate agent. Emmas dad is called Robert, a forty-something farm worker and Polo Horse trainer. He also runs a very successful Equestrian Equipment Company called "Georgie C's".<br>They live in a large farmhouse in the secluded countryside of Wolverhampton. The best way to describe it is like the house in Paranormal Activity 2 :) Fucking massive.

Other:  
><em>Relationship status:<em> Single  
><em>Friends:<em> Not many. Two or three close ones. She spends more time with the horses than friends.  
><em>Likes:<em> Tending to her horses (Ron, Hermione, Woody and Buzz and Luna), Harry Potter, working on her dad's large farm, Photography  
><em>Dislikes:<em> Tidying, Snow, Fruit, Vegetables, Reality TV shows.  
><em>Personality: <em>Really shy. She doesn't have many close friends. Doesn't socialize well at parties or social events  
>Past times: Annually does ShowJumping shows in the country and has one almost every top money prize for four years running.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
><em><span><strong><br>**_

_**Barnyard buddy  
>The Wedding: http:www . polyvore . com/liam_georgina_fanfiction/set?id=46637487**_

"There's a good girl" Emma said as she petted and fed her favourite horse, Luna. An albino champagne coloured horse she had had since she was fifteen. "Good girly" She complimented. "You're a gorgeous girl" Emma smiled, moving onto the other horses. She handed out carrots, onions, apples and hay to her beloved animals. "You're so gorgeous" She said, "All of you" Emma smiled. She stroked all their manes and brushed all their hair. The early October sun of 2011 was hitting off of the horses and Em. With weather always changing in Britain, it could be a sunny and hot Winter but a freezing cold, rainy Summer. It wasn't cold out. It was more sharpy but there was a warmth. It was her dads wedding day today. He was marrying the only woman that Em ever really approved of; Kirsten. She was always really nice and caring and a very good mother figure for Emma.  
>"Em! Can you come in here please?" Her dad shouted from the back door of the house, "I have to go and get ready. Look after your brother, will you?" He requested.<br>"Over in a minute!" She shouted. Her dad disappeared and she looked at her horses. Horses she had tamed herself. "I'll see you before the reception. Put you in your coats. Give you a nice hot bath and some tea" She giggled. Emma tossed the rest of the fruit and vegetables into the food trench before running up to the house. She kicked off her riding boots and picked up her brother from his bouncer in the living room. "Look at my boy in his suit! Very handsome! You're going to pull!" Emma laughed. Her dad just stood infront of the mirror with his tie all in a fankle. Em put her brother down and her dad turned.  
>"Help me" Her dad begged. Emma laughed and unknotted it all.<br>"Nervous? Cold feet?" She asked whilst straightening the bow tie out. Her dad shook his head. "Good. Good. I think you're onto a winner here, Dad" Emma said, crossing and knotting the tie better than her father had. He looked down and sighed.  
>"My Guardian Angel" Robert sighed, kissing his daughters cheek and forehead. "She'd be so proud of you, Em" He said with a smile. Em nodded and brushed the side of her dad's moustache. "Go on. Take your brother. I have to get going" He smiled, kissing her forehead again before grabbing his suit jacket and making his way out to the Land Rover. Emma turned to Kenzie who was smiling.<br>"We're going to dance! We're going to boogie tonight!" She laughed making her brother giggle, "Want to help me get ready? Pick out my clothes?" Emma laughed, carrying her brother up the stairs to her room. She placed him on the bouncy carpet and opened up her wardrobe. He sat, clapped his hands and tried to pull up the carpet as Em picked out her dress and shoes. Kenzie moved onto his knees slowly and grabbed Emma shoe from the floor. He held it tightly in his hands and refused to give Emma it.  
>"Emma, honey? I need some help!" Kirsten shouted from the master bedroom. Em looked at Kenzie who was smiling evily at her.<br>"Not over" She pointed, hobbling into the other bedroom with only one shoe. "I am putting fires out all over the place today" She giggled. Emma looked up to see Kirsten in her wedding dress. "Wow. You're gorgeous, Kirst" She gasped. Kirsten was standing with a big smile on her face. Her black pixie crop was framing her face and a headpeice in which connected to the veil.  
>"Not as gorgeous as you! Look at you! Give me a twirl!" Kirsten laughed. Emma turned and bowed. "I really need your help zipping this up, Em" Kirsten turned and lifted her arm to allow Emma at the zip. "There's going to be some nice boys there" Kirsten noted as Emma zipped the dress up. She shook her head. "There's some of my friends with boys your age. Like Karen, she has a boy your age. I can't always remember his name" Kirsten sighed, tapping her foot off of the floor.<br>"You know I can't talk to people I don't know, that's why I sit with Kenzie" Emma smiled, "Remember how long it took me to talk to you?". Kirsten lowered her arm and they looked at eachother in the mirror. "I need to drop him off at my Gran's for the ceremony" Emma went to walk away before Kirsten pulled her into a small hug.  
>"You go send Kenz to Grandma's. I'll get your other shoe and we can get going. Are you picking Kenzie up after the ceremony?" Kirsten asked, still hugging her stepdaughter-to-be. Em nodded. They pulled from eachother with smiled and Em disappeared back into her room for her shoe.<br>"Think you're funny?" She asked, bending down to pick up her saliva covered shoe. Kenzie just laughed and she swiped him up. She wiped it down before slipping on her shoe when he was on her hip.

A couple of hours later after the service, everybody moved to another room of the large manor that was rented out for the wedding. Dinner was served and Emma sat at a table that was practically full of strangers. Mainly the bridesmaids and their families. She kept making eyecontact with the boy across from her. He smiled at her then looked back down at his food and Emma couldn't help but smile too. She knew his face but didn't know exactly where. She couldn't put her finger on it.  
>Dinner finished almost as quick as it had started. Speeches were said and tears were shed for the happy couple. Everybody broke away from their tables to dance, chat, drink and mingle. Em just stood in the corner of the room, talking maturely to some of Kirstens bridesmaids. They complimented on how cute Kenzie was and how he looked so much like his father. The peach clad bridesmaids laughed with Emma about her quietness and shyness.<br>"I have just the thing" Karen said. The one with nice blonde hair. That's how Em remembered her. Emma just danced slightly with the bridesmaids, a wine glass in one of her hands and Kenzie on one of the bridesmaids hip. "Liam, this is Emma. Em, this is my boy, Liam." Karen brought a tall, slender young man over to the group of women. Smooth brown hair, a small dimple when he smiled and killer brown eyes. They didn't speak but they nodded slightly at eachother with a smirk. The bridesmaids looked at the both of them looking at eachother and slowly made their way over to their table with Kenzie. The man stood with a single Champagne flute in one hand and the other in his pocket. Emma leaned against the bar with her elbow and rolled her glass about in her hand. Liam done the same with his glass. They went to speak at the same time. They chuckled and looked in opposite directions, checking their breath and smoothing out stray hairs. They turned back to eachother after a few seconds and Liam offered for her to speak first.  
>"Bride or Groom?" She asked.<br>"Bride. You?" Liam smiled.  
>"Groom. The groom's my dad" Emma laughed quietly. She mentally kicked herself. She didn't know why but she just did. "Oh, my, God! Y-You're that boy!" Em turned away, facepalming herself.<br>"Pardon?" Liam laughed.  
>"The 'Beautiful' guy!" Rachel was just embarassing herself even more but she didn't know. Liam just smiled and Emma hung her head. "I'm sorry, I'm not much of a conversationalist. I get awkward." Emma sighed, putting her head into her hands. Liam shook his head and just drank his Champagne.<br>"I'm not either, but I can try; Hi, I'm Liam. I like Toy Story" He held his hand out for a handshake.  
>"I'm Emma. I like horses" She took his hand and they firmly shook on their interests. Emmas dad came over and smiled.<br>"Can you go feed them, now? They'll be getting peckish" He handed her a set of keys, "You can take Liam too, if you want" Her dad said before disappearing again. Liam and Emma looked at eachother. "Do want to go feed some horses?" Emma asked. Liam put his glass down and nodded.  
>"We can converse" He smiled after putting his glass down.<br>"It's a bit of a walk" Emma said. Liam shrugged,  
>"I want to feed horses" He laughed as he held the entrace door open for her. They walked side by side on the gravel pathes, talking mainly about how they know the family and stuff.<p>

The sky was going orange and pink above them as they walked. He made her laugh and managed to string out full sentences from her and she done it with him too. Not many people could do that on the first try with them."So, why is your dad remarrying?" Liam asked, throwing his hands into his pockets. Emma just shrugged and rubbed her arms which were loading up with goosebumps.  
>"My mum died four years ago. Dad and Kirsten have been together two years. You do the math" Emma smiled.<br>"I'm sorry. How'd it happen?" Liam went on to say, taking the blazer from his back without a second thought.  
>"Trampled to death by a Stallion. He wasn't happy in his box when we were at a show, she went in to calm him and never came back out. Bleeding on the brain from when she fell" Emma smiled. Liam held his blazer in his hands then offered it to her. "I'm fine" She lied with a convincing smile. He shook it slightly with a childish look. Emma uncrossed her arms and slipped it on.<br>"I am sorry about your mum" Liam smiled. Emma shrugged.  
>"I get used to it." Emma told him as they approached the horses. Liam stood shocked.<br>"How many?" He chuckled as she climbed over the fence and into the horses pen.  
>"Five. Ron-" She pointed to a reddishbrown one in the corner grazing, "Hermione-" Emma gestured to the horse which had a short, braided mane, "Luna-" She patted the champagne coloured one with a small smile, "And those two in the corner are Woody and Buzz. They like mischief" Emma pointed out, grabbing bales of hay from the large shed. Liam stood next to Luna and gently brushed her mane with his fingers.  
>"They're beautiful!" Liam gasped.<br>"We can ride them for a while if you like?" Emma offered as she tore up some of the hay and fed it to Woody and Buzz. Liam nodded and picked up a peice of hay for Luna to eat. The horse looked at him as she ate. "Just pick what one and I'll get the saddle" Emma said, going over to feed Ron and Hermione. Liam brushed the face of Luna and gawped. "Never ridden before? Scared?" She asked. Liam nodded. "Don't worry. She's harmless. They all are. For a beginner, I recommend Hermione- She's the oldest but the strongest" Emma moved back over to the shed and brought out a black leather saddle. Liam nodded and gave Luna a final pat before going over to Hermione. "Mount from the left and just swing your leg over" Emma pointed to where his leg should be. "See! You've got it!" Emma smiled, patting Liams shin before going over to Luna and putting the white saddle onto her.  
>"Can you ride in a dress?" Liam asked as Hermione started to move over to Luna.<br>"Side-Saddle." Emma stated, doing exactly what she just said. "Good girl" She whispered.  
>"Oh. Like the Queen?" Liam smiled. Emma nodded. "I feel like a cowboy!" He laughed making Emma smile.<p>

They trodded through the vast feilds of her dad's land and they spoke for a while.  
>"So, what made you come to the wedding?" Emma asked, taking a path down past the river at the bottom of the farm.<br>"I just got out of a relationship and my mum was just like 'Liam! It's been four months! Get back out there'" Liam laughed as his horse followed Emmas. "So I came here and now I'm talking to you about it" Liam sighed. Emma just smiled at him as the horses took to the pebbles. "It was between here and London and then I thought 'I can't wear this in London'" Liam smiled. Emma giggled to herself. "I like your laugh, Emma" Liam admitted. Emma looked at him and went pink. "You're pretty too" Liam said. It kept coming out of his mouth like word vomit. He couldn't stop it.  
>"No I'm not. Shut up" Emma said, gently hitting his arm.<br>"When we get back, can- Well, can I maybe get a dance with you?" Liam asked. He looked at the saddle and shook his head. Stupid! Stupid cowboy! He cursed to himself.  
>"Yeah. I-I'd quite like that" She laughed. She turned Luna around and started to make her way back to the farm. Liam followed closely behind with a smile.<br>"And, maybe if it wasn't a major ask, could I- I don't know, get your number? You know, to text and MMS?" Liam had the word vomit again.  
>"Uhm, alright" Emma giggled. His horse stopped.<br>"Maybe some Starbucks on Saturday if your not bus- Shut the fuck up!" He whispered to himself, gently hitting his forehead before galloping to catch up with her. "Really? I feel like I'm getting Punk'd" Liam chuckled. Emma just smiled and looked at him.  
>"You're not getting Punk'd" Emma laughed. She stroked Lunas mane when they trotted back into the pen. "Remember, dismount on the left" She said before there was a thud. Her and Luna turned and Liam was on the ground. She quickly dismounted and ran over to him. She bit her lip to stop a laugh. "Are you alright?" She asked. Liam on the floor on his side, laughing to himself.<br>"Fine! I dismounted on the right" He said with Emma joining in. "Are you hurt?" Emma asked. Liam shook his head. "Are you sure?" She helped him up and he stretched.  
>"Fine. I'm fine" He laughed hysterically. Emma was confused.<br>"Why are you laughing? It sounded like it hurt" She smiled weakly, locking the pen. Liam nodded. "You've got... You have some grass" Emma pointed out to his shoulder when they approached the manor again. Liam tried to reach it and Emma wiped it off for him. "It's gone now." She muttered. She wiped her hands down.  
>"I'm counting that as a date by the way, Emma" Liam smiled when he followed behind her into the great hall. She looked at him with a smiled.<br>"Alright. Then in that case, I really enjoyed our date and we should do it again sometime" Emma slipped off his blazer and handed it back to him.  
>"Next Saturday. Starbucks. Please be there!" Liam vomited up again.<br>"YOLO. YOLO" Emma said, taking Liams hand and walking to the dancefloor.  
>Her hands at his neck, his hands just resting on her back, they danced together. Liam done a small mental checklist; First Date *Check*, Second Date *In the bag*, Third Date *Something simple. Don't smother her, Liam. Something she's enjoy. She mentioned on the walk she likes cinema. Take her for a movi-Oh my, God. Her head's on my chest. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?* Liam slowly swayed to the tune of the music and Emma sighed. *OH MAY GAD! OH MAY GAD! WHERE'S HARRY WHEN YOU NEED HIM? She's touching me. We're close. Oh, Jesus. Oh, Jesus- Oh good, the song's ending. Oh good. Good* Liam's inner monologue was going stir crazy and he was so pumped up to do something.<p>

"I really enjoyed that, Liam" Emma looked up at him and Liam nodded.  
>"Same. If it's not too much trouble, c-can I try something?" He asked. Emma nodded and Liam bent down slightly, pressing his lips to her cheek. Her soft, peach-fuzzy skin was against his slightly cracked lips. He stood back up instantly, put his fingers to his lips and smiled before turning to walk away.<br>"I'll see you next week!" She shouted after him. Her fingertips rested in the spot where his lips where and she looked around to see if anybody saw. She twirled a peice of her hair before scuffling her heels over to her dad's table.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
>Liam can drive in my Fanfiction ;)<p>

_**Round 2  
>http:www . polyvore . com/date_no2/set?id=46727819**_

Late October-  
>5 pm-ish in Liams house.<br>Days passed slowly for both of them. Yes, they did text and no, it wasn't the same as in person.  
>Liam and the boys were in Liam's parent house in his old room , indulging in some chinese lunch.<br>"OK, what if BooBear got a girlfriend?" Harry asked as he chewed the top of his chopsticks. Louis looked at Liam and shook his head.  
>"Yes, she's a girl, yes, she's my friend- But, no. She is not my girlfriend" Louis pointed at all of the boys. "But do tell us what you would do" Louis smiled, going back to stirring his noodles.<br>"Well... Err, I'd put myself into his position first and then decide" Liam got up from his seat with his phone in his hand and he took a seat at the windowsil. His bedroom window looked out onto some feilds and trees. Nothing interesting. Nothing special.  
>"Firm answer. Firm answer" Louis nodded with his food.<br>"Liam? Why do you not hang out with us anymore?" Zayn asked. He wiped his lips and Liam just sighed.  
>"I take my imaginary girlfriend to Panem and go to Hogsmead where we buy time machines(!) What do you think I'm doing?" Liam chuckled. Emma taught him all she knew about Hogwarts and Harry Potter and Dr Who. The boys were quiet. "I rehearse. I walk around. I go on Twitter and YouTube. Everything that normal, non famous teenagers do" Liam smiled at them.<br>"Deal drugs and say the world hates them?" Louis laughed and Harry nodded.  
>"No. Watch movies. Talk to friends. Look at funny pictures of Cats on the internet!" Liam smiled as his phone tinged in his hand.<br>"Get girlfriends like Louis" Niall gently kicked Louis and he looked at Niall, shaking his head slightly.  
>"Damn. Shit, forgot! I have to leave you. I'm late for coffee with..." Liam thought quickly on the spot, "My grandad. It's his birthday" Liam grabbed his hoodie, checked his hair and sprayed a light coating of hairspray before puckering at his reflection. Liam went to walk out of the room before coming back in to spray some aftershave. "Do I look alright? Does my bum look nice?" Liam asked the boys, turning to try and see his bum in the mirror.<br>"Very... Squeezable" Zayn chuckled. Liam winked at them with a smile then left. They looked amongst themselves, blank faced.  
>"I have a funny feeling that he isn't meeting his grandad" Harry said. He tapped his chin and the boys shook their head.<br>"Maybe his grandad has a certain way he wants Liam to look?" Louis offered.

Liam ran out to his car and made his way to the city centre. He looked at his watch and traffic started to build up. "Not today! Not today!" He scowled at the old man driving infront of him. Liam wasn't one to get angry very easily but it was coming through especially concentrated today. He beeped his horn and tapped the steering wheel several times before pulling out his phone from his pocket.  
><em>'ducking traffic :'( meh!<br>will be 15 maximum :)  
>where'll you meet me? I don't want to walk alone :('<br>_He sent it and sighed, leaning on the steering wheel. Liam rolled his forhead on the top part of the steering wheel and she texted back.  
>'don't worry about it :)<br>you know where that mahoosive statue is? in the city centre?  
>meet me there :) x'<br>Jesus, he thought. She sent a kiss. Nobody ever sends him kisses. Not even his grandmother. Liam just smiled brightly and put his phone back into his pocket, having a small excited dance to himself. Little did he know, there was a car beside him with a teenage girl looking out the window, watching him bust drastic moves in his driving seat. He danced to the beat of 'One Thing' and made sure not to move his head to much for the sake of his hair. Liam felt a pair of eyes watching him and he turned to see the girl with a shocked expression and a raised eyebrow. He stopped imediatley and done the 'Inbetweeners' part of the song quietly and calmly. Traffic finally moved and Liam rushed to the city centre. He was over his 15 minute time limit. "Sorry! Excuse me!" He moved through the crowds that were coming back to their cars from a day of shopping. "Sorry" Liam sighed, getting to the open shopping centre space. He sighted the large statue and jogged over to it, dodging some old women and men. He looked around and nobody else was there. She must have went home. "Fuck!" He kicked the bottom of the statue and put his hands to his face. Liam then proceeded to check his watch. It was half past six. He was over an hour late. "She hates me. She hates me" He told himself over and over, beginning to make his way to Starbucks alone.  
>Meanwhile, at the top of the street, Emma was walking out of the Body Shop, sniffing her hands and wrists after using and purchasing their new moisturizer. "Liam!" She shouted, seeing him stroll to the coffee shop on his lonesome. He looked up and smiled a relieved smile. He walked and met her halfway.<br>"I thought you showed up, saw me and left" Emma sighed with a flustered smirk. Liam shook his head sharply making Emma smile.  
>"I thought you thought I had stood you up and went home" Liam put his hand to his heart. Emma shook her head.<br>"Everybody gets stuck in traffic" She said in a quiet voice. "Does nobody recognise you with your hood up?" She asked, holding her newly softened hand out to him. "Take it, you loonatic" Emma laughed. Liam merged his fingers with hers and they walked down to the Starbucks together.  
>"Not really, thankfully" Liam chuckled. "It's nice not to have a camera in your face all the time" He smiled. Liam turned into a gentleman and held the door to the coffee shop open for Emma.<br>"What do you want?" Emma asked when they got to the counter. Liam took his hood down and fixed his hair slightly.  
>"Just the Halloween special. I'll get us a seat" Liam put his hand to her shoulder and brushed some of the rainwater off before moving over to a booth. Liam bounced his knee and looked out the large window at the people walking down the street in the rain. He toyed with the orange and black halloween themed napkins until she came over with their drinks.<p>

"So! I have a question I've been dying to ask" Liam laughed, stirring his dark orange drink. Emma sipped at hers and nodded. "Do you like to Go-Kart? Or Paintball?" Liam asked. Emma peered her eyes and smiled slightly before putting her cup down.  
>"I've never been paintballing. I heard it hurts. I don't like pain" She laughed. Liam listened to everyword she said. "Go-Karting- I've never been. That's really embarassing. Nineteen year old girl never been Go-Karting." Emma sighed, sipping at her drink again. Liam shared his experiences with Paintballing and Go-Karting and even showed the small scar on his hand to prove it. "That's why I don't want to paintball! Bruises! I've seen my cousins come back from it with black and blue and purple limbs" Emma laughed. Liam looked off into the distance and Emma followed his gaze. Niall stood at the counter with Zayn, ordering drinks.<br>"Oh God! They don't know about you and myself yet" Liam tried to hide his face but Niall left Zayn at the counter and walked over. Zayn hadn't noticed one bit.  
>"Your grandfather is very young and very pretty. Nice to meet you; Niall Horan" He introduced himself with a handshake and he kissed the back of her hand.<br>"Emma Carter" She smiled at Liam who was still trying not to get noticed. Niall nodded.  
>"Well, Emma Carter, I can see that you guys are on a date, is it? First Date?" Niall nudged Liam.<br>"Second actually" Liam told him. Niall nodded with approval.  
>"Good work, my man" He hit Liams arm with a grin, "Going for the third, eh?" He asked. Liam sighed and nodded.<br>"Hopefully!" Liam cleared his throat and sat upright, "If you didn't join us" Liam kindly smiled. Emma laughed quietly.  
>Niall crossed his arms and stood for a little moment. "Sorry, I'm intruding. Hopefully, I'll be seeing more of you around" He then proceeded to kiss Emmas hand again. "Kissed her more than you already" Niall smiled. Emma looked at Liam who was cringing and blushing. "See you back at the house, Li. Your mum gave us the spare key"Niall smiled smugly and went back over to Zayn.<br>"Who were you talking to?" Zayn asked. Niall shrugged.  
>"Liam and his grandad" He smiled.<br>"Can we go say Hello?" Zayn begged. Nialler shook his head.  
>"We left Larry in the car without the window open. Come on." Niall opened up the shop door and Zayn followed behind him.<p>

Liam just put his head into his hands and tried not to laugh. Emma was giggling away.  
>"I can't believe he just done that" Liam face her and laughed with her.<br>"Don't worry about it, Liam!" Emma patted his arm, "Looks like he's supporting you" Emma told him. They tried to get over what Niall had done and they finished up their drinks, heading out into the rain. They looked around at the empty shopping street. The shops were closed and the streetlights were on. "It's still early. We could see a movie?" She offered. Liam looked down at her with a smile.  
>"Do you know what's premiering tonight?" He asked with a knowing grin. She shook her head.<br>"The Rum Diary?" Emma smiled. He shook his head.  
>"Paranormal Activity 3" Liam said. Emma nodded.<br>"Yes. Good thinking." Emma smiled again and started to make her way to the cinema only a few streets up. People were starting to notice Liam and he put his hood up and followed her.  
>They got to the cinema which was crowded with eager Screamfest fans. They had the T-Shirts. They had the posters. There was a guy with a camera, capturing the before and after reactions of the cinema goers.<br>"T-Shirt? Poster? Memerobilia photgraph with the cut out?" A woman with hot pink hair and glasses asked them. Emma took the Poster and Liam took the T-Shirt. Liam led the way to the ticket machine and put his card in. Two adults. Normal Seating. Half past Nine showing. He retrieved the tickets and turned back to Emma.  
>"With or without the cut out?" A man asked.<br>"Without" Liam smiled with confusion at Emma before they were taken to the other side of the cinema and placed against the Paranormal Activity 3 official poster.  
>"Stand close and hold your tickets up" The man smiled, holding the polaroid camera. Liam and Emma moved close together and put their hands around eachothers waist and held up the tickets. "Perfik! Smile!" The geeky man told them before the flash went off. Both of them blinked and looked at eachother, noticing how close they were. It was a spur the moment kind of thing and Liam bent down to give her a proper, lip to lip kiss. Everything stopped moving and the hyped up Screamfest was suddenly silenced. Another picture was taken and they both looked at the guy. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself" He said, flapping the two pictures in the air before handing them over. Everybody was then literally silenced by a flashing light in the foyer of the theatre. The doors were opened to the room and everybody rushed in with their tickets. Liam and Emma were thankfully in a good set of seats. Slap bang in the centre of the theatre. There was shouting and whooping when the lights went down. Emma and Liam just sat in silence and brought their jackets and shirts up to their eyes. Emma was practically glued to Liams bicep for the whole movie. Liams eyes were glued to the screen and he let a few shouts and jumps. Emma just peered out of the corner of her eye and refused to look at the closing scene. She heard everything and didn't need to see it. There was a loud buzzing noise then a demonic roar, signalling the end of the movie. There was clapping and eveyrbody was whistling.<br>"Right, well, I think I've seen enough!" Liam sighed. Emma nodded and grabbed her bag from the ground and Liam took her hand so she wouldn't get lost in the mad rush to get out the doors.  
>"That was really scary" Emma sighed with one hand at her heart.<br>"You look a bit peaky" Liam laughed. Em looked up at him as they walked to the carpark  
>"PEAKY? You were the one screaming at the top of your lungs" Emma laughed. Liam pushed his eyebrows together then laughed.<br>"Well, like you said; It was scary" He smirked. They got to Liams car and started to make their way back to the countryside.  
>"I'll go home and watch Alvin and the Chipmunks or something to get my mind off of that" Emma said as she touched up her messy bun. He laughed and took the turn down the white gravely path and parked outside her large farm house. "I wish it didn't have to end" Emma looked up at the house and gritted her teeth.<br>"Well, when are you free ne-" He almost got his sentence out.  
>"I have a competition next week and the week after that, so maybe... Hold on" She brought her phone out and scrolled through her calendar. "The 19th of November. How's that for you?" Emma smiled up at him and put her phone away.<p>

Liam sighed. "I go back to London that day." He bit the corner of his lip and turned to her. "Wacky Idea; You come to London with me. Not permenant. Just a few days. I'll settle in on the 19th and you just come up on the 20th?" Liam offered. Emma didn't have to think twice.  
>"That'd be great." She smiled.<br>"20th of November it is. I'll get you...?" Liam said  
>"At the train station" and she leaned across, taking her fingers under his chin and gently gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Before he knew it, she was gone, walking up the large stone steps to her house. He drove home happily and with a large smile.<br>"No, no, no- Die you undead motherf-!" Harry shouted at the screen as he played the Xbox. Louis just patted his shoulder and scrolled through his laptop.  
>"It's not real" Louis told him, "Oh, wait- Top right! Top right!" Louis shouted. Niall was watching in awe and Zayn was in the shower. "Three o'Clock! Right there- Fuck this, I'm getting a controller!"<br>"Don't you have a girlfriend to text?" Harry asked. Louis had the controller and took the space on the edge of the bed next to him.  
>"Not my girlfriend" Louis told him, already engrossed in the game. His phone chimed many times before he had to answer. Louis balanced the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he battled zombies with Harry. "Yes, love... No, love- Motherf- Not you, love" He said to her. Louis came so close to shouting that Louis hat to nudge Harry to paused the game. Louis got up and held the phone.<br>"There's no pausing in real apocalypses, Louis" Harry said, tugging at the bottom of Louis' chinos. Louis passed a dazy, hazy Liam at the door and Liam flopped onto his bed. He let out a long sigh and threw the T-Shirt onto Harrys shoulder. "What's this? Paranormal Activity 3? You went to the premiere?" Harry asked. Liam nodded. He looked at the clock. It was only midnight.  
>"Had nothing else to do" Liam rolled onto his back and smiled. "I think I love my grandad" He laughed. Harry turned around.<br>"You're meant to love your grandad anyway. It's, like, the rules of family!" Harry smiled.  
>"Boys, when we get back to London, I want you to meet somebody" Liams foot his Nialls shoulder and Niall just chuckled.<br>"Alright! There's no running from it; I officially have a girlfriend now" Louis said when he walked back in. All the boys looked at Louis who had a big childish grin on his face as he scrolled through his phone. "Somebody managed to tame the Tommo. Never thought it could be done, myself" Louis stretched and put his phone into his pocket.  
>"Louis' got a girlfriend! Louis' got a girlfriend!" Liam sang. They all chorused except Niall who had his own version.<br>"Liam has a girlfriend too! Liam has a girlfriend too!" He chorused when they were all chanting. The chanting died down and Niall was left singing his own version. Everybody looked at him and then at Liam who was glaring.  
>"Don't. It was only the second date and besides, not sure where it's going yet" Liam defended.<br>"You wanted us to meet _her_ in London, didn't you?" Harry asked. Liam nodded. "You're going to London with her? And you say you don't know where it's going? Wake up and smell the Nandos, my friend!" Harry rose from his spot on the bed. Everybody was looking at Liam.  
>"I'm off to have cybersex in your mums ensuite, is that alright?" Louis asked, picking up his laptop. "I'm still here." Nobody looked away from Liam. "Fine. You drove me to it" Nobody answered and Louis disappeared. He poked his head back in the door. "I'm kidding I'm going to the living room. I wouldn't do that... When they're asleep" Louis laughed, closing Liams bedroom door over.<p>

"So you were on a date! Check you out!" Harry hit Liams knee. Liam nodded with a massive smile. "What happened?" Harry asked.  
>"We... We kissed a little bit. I touched her bum by accident." Liam blushed.<br>"Was it soft?" Harry asked. Liam and Niall looked at him. "You brought it up" Harry said quietly.  
>"By accident! I didn't bloody grope it" Liam sighed.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
>Liam can drive in my Fanfiction ;)<p>

_**MAN DOWN!  
>Gets M rated up in here this chapter :)!<br>Train-Travel: polyvore**_.**_com/at_train_station/set?id=46744642_**  
><strong><em><span>Paintballing: polyvore .comlondon/set?id=46830927_**  
><strong><em><br>_**

"Toothbrush?" Kirsten asked as Emma rushed around her room, packing her bag for the few days she'd be spending with Liam.  
>"It's in there" Emma sighed.<br>"Clean bras?" Kirsten said. Emma nodded. "I think you're good to go, hon" Kirsten smiled as Emma put the last of her clothes into the large Pauls Boutique bag. Kirsten smoothed back some stray hairs from Emmas face and put some hairspray over her large, messy bun. "When do you think you guys will tell the papers?" Kirsten asked. Emma shrugged and sighed.  
>"Probablly when I step off the train" Emma laughed. "Do I look alright? Does my bum look big in this skirt? It feels big" Emma glanced in the mirror and sighed. Kirsten shook her head and just rubbed Emmas shoulder.<br>"You look gorgeous. Stunning, even!" She smiled, "He must be really special" Kirsten noted before Emma nodded. "What time d'you have to be at the station?" Kirsten asked. Emma looked at her phone and gasped.  
>"Ten minutes 'til my train! Jesus! I have to leg it" Emma grabbed her large bag and took her two smaller handbags.<br>"With all those bags and clothes? Are you mad?"Kirsten laughed, chasing Emma down the stairs. Emma just grabbed her keys to the house and pulled on her nude Dollies.  
>"Not mad. Dedicated to this. Now, feed them four times a day. Hermione needs her antibiotics once a day. They get brushed every second day." Emma wrote off to Kirsten who was just hazily nodding. Her eyes had glazed over.<br>"But how long are you going for?" Kirsten asked.  
>"Four days. Maybe less depending on how the first day goes" Emma laughed. Kirsten stammered and stuttered at what to say.<br>"What's happening on the first day- Well, when you get off of the train?" She asked.  
>"He's taking me around London. Then dinner with the boys, he says- I'm really going to be late. Tell Dad I'll text him. I'll text you when I get off the train" Emma went to rush out the door and begin her fast, short walk to the station.<br>"I'll be looking in the magazines!" Kirsten shouted after her.

Emma got to the station just in time with her online ticket. She brought it up on her phone and showed it to the conductor before taking her seat.  
>"<em>Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen. Today, we embarking upon a spectacular journey through the secluded British Countryside, eventually to arrive at our destination; Kings Cross Station, London. We hope you have a pleasant journey with Virgin Train Lines<em>" The voiceover said with a calm Scottish accent. Emma put her bags onto the seat next to her and leaned against the window with a sigh. Just in time. "_This Virgin Train will be travelling at approximately 120miles per hour and we have roughly 110 miles to travel. This will give us 90 minutes to take in the beautiful British Countryside. Please ask the attendants for aid if you need some_" The voiceover said before it went dead. Emma felt the train jolt beneath her and they were off.  
>She relaxed into the seat and just thought about London. The city of Royalty. The Thames. The Palaces and Cathedrals. Mainly, the London Eye. Emmas phone rang loudly from her bag and she fought to pull it out. Liam had text.<br>_'Where would you say we are?  
>Like, relationship wise?<br>Look at me, using big fancy words and spelling them right :D'_  
>Emma giggled to herself before going to think.<br>'Well, Liam, think about it.  
>You're inviting me out to your one bedroom studio flat in the middle of London, 110 miles away from my home.<br>You're my only source of protection and company.  
>I think we're there :) xxx' Emma smiled when she texted back to him. The stewards walked up and down the carriage with food and drink for the passengers. They stopped at Emma.<br>"Tea? Coffee? Juice? Paninis? Burgers?" The female asked. Emma shook her head.  
>"Do you have any Skittles or Mentos?" Emma smirked. The female stewardess squinted slightly. It was only half past twelve in the afternoon and people were wanting sweets?<br>"I'll go check for you" The stewardess scampered off to another carriage and never returned. Emma waited continuously for her to show up again. Her phone bleeped for a second time.  
><em>'Baby. Babe. Love. Em. Sweetheart. Honey. Carter. Girlfriend.' <em>Liam had texted random names.  
><em>'Liam? What are you doing? :L xxx :)'<em> Emma texted back to him. She felt a pair of eyes watch her. Across the aisle, there was a table of three girls, looking at her with smiles and adoration. "Is there a problem with my face?" She asked. The girls shook their heads and just quietly spoke amongst themselves, still watching Emma.  
><em>'Just seeing what one I like best. I like 'Em' and 'Babe'. Ooh, and 'Girlfriend'.<br>:D :D :) :) xxxxxx' _Liams text made her blush and her cheeks heated up.  
>When Emma looked up from her phone from texting Liam back with her ETA, one of the girls was standing at the table that Emmas drink was on. "Is something the matter?" Emma asked. She turned slightly to face the girl a bit more. The girl with long brown hair and smashing blue eyes. The girl shook her head.<br>"Y-You're Emma!" The girl blurted out. Emma nodded and the girl looked back at her friends. "I told you!"  
>"Excuse me for being prudent, but, how do you know my name?" Emma laughed. All of the girls looked at her.<br>"Can we get a picture with you? It's just- We're major, major fans of you!" One of the other girls said. Emma was gobsmacked. She had fans and her and Liam wern't officially official to the public and media. The fans knew about Emma before the Boys did. Emma stuttered again to reply.  
>"E-Em, yeah. Yeah, sure." She said as she got up from her seat and stood next to the brunette. The other girls moved over to her and one of the girls leaned over and asked a man to take the picture for them. "How do you know me again?" Emma giggled.<br>"Well, it is you in this picture, right?" The brunette held her Tumblr. page out infront of Emma where it showed the picture of them both kissing at the PA3 premiere last month. The girl scrolled and there was a picture of Emma and Liam holding hands in the city centre outside of Starbucks. There was another picture of Liam and Emma walking to the carpark and sharing a kiss outside of Liams car.

"Sneaky fuckers, those pararazzi, right? Meant to be a quiet date and the whole of Wolverhampton knows." The blond said with a big grin. Emma nodded and put her arms around the two girls backs and the redhead knelt infront of Emma. The flash flickered on the blond's iPhone and they all smiled, Emma doing one of the signature Eleanor smiles; head tilted downwards ever so slightly and a firm smile to show her dimples.  
>"I'm putting it on Twitter." The blond smiled.<br>"Tumblr." The brunette laughed.  
>"My new background" The redhead said, getting up from her nodded and gestured towards a question.<br>"Can you Bluetooth me the picture?" She queried. All the girls looked at eachother and grinned. They nodded and Emma took a seat back in her booth. With the picture being sent to her phone, she decided to let Liam know.  
>'Hm. I seem to have a few fans :)<br>Never had fans before xxx  
>They just came up to me and I was like 'Can I help you?'' She attached the picture of her and the girls on the train and sent it. There was a permanent smile on her face for the rest of the train ride. 90 mintues seemed to pass in short seconds.<br>The train pulled up into Platform 9 of Kings Cross and Emma couldn't help herself when she got off of the train with her luggage. She brought her phone out to get a picture of the famous artpeice. The trolley halfway through the wall of Platform 9 3/4. The Doctor Who theme tune rang in her hand and some Potterheads looked at her in disgust. "Hello, Liam?" She answered.  
>"<em>Hi, where are you? I can't see you<em>" He replied. Emma started to walk towards the exit of the station and looked up and down the street.  
>"I can't see you either" Emma sighed, "Where are you? I'm at the Exit" She laughed.<br>"_I'm in the bloody station. Stay where you are. Don't move_" Liam said before hanging up. Emma just smiled and switched her bags around on her arms. She touched up her hair and brought her cardi closer to keep her toasty warm. People pointed at her and whispered to their neighbour. She really didn't feel comfortable. A hand gently rested on her shoulder and Emma turned around to see Liam. HE pulled her up into a large cuddle and they kissed deeply.  
>"You look gorgeous, Emma, but I hope you brought jeans or something" Liam laughed, putting her back onto the ground.<br>"Why?" She peered her eyes and people started to take pictures from afar.  
>"I'm taking you Paintballing. For beginners of course and lightweights" Liam smirked. Emma looked at him with a shocked expression then she let out a laugh.<br>"Me? In a forest? Trying to shoot a gun?" She smiled. Liam shrugged.  
>"Well, why not? If... If Louis can do it, so can you and he's a big wuss" Liam started to walk her to the car a few minutes up the street. "So, have I persuaded you?" Liam asked. Emma bit her lip, "Want the run down of what'll happen?" Liam asked. Emma nodded with a smile. "Alright, eh, well we get there, we're given the guns and we're kitted out. You can take padding if you want, it's not compulsary" Liam smiled, pulling out into the busy streets of London. "I think you could do it without padding" Liam said to her with a small grin. She turned her head sharply.<br>"What? First you convince me to even do the paintballing and then you say 'no padding'. You have another thing coming, Mr Payne" Emma said to him and Liam was in shock.  
>"Fine. You may have the padding, but I have the upperhand" Liam noted. Emma raised her eyebrow. "I've played before" Liam smirked.<br>"What does Winner get?" Emma asked when she looked at him. Liam hummed before answering.  
>"I think a pick of dinner or the next activity" He said. Emma nodded and within minutes, they pulled up outside the paintballing area.<p>

They kitted up, took their guns and ammo and stood next to eachother. Liam was ammo-ed out with blue paint pellets and Emma was kitted out with pink.  
>"Now, you're set up for forestry two. Er, basically, you have ten minutes then a five minute reload period then you're back on to playing for thirty. Reload perid then twenty. So, just go in, find your spot and then when the buzzer goes off, you're playing. You can climb and you can dig." The manager said. He was a rustic man with a handlebar moustache and a ripped check shirt. A cigarette was hanging out his mouth and he reeked of Jack Daniels. The manager pressed a few keys and the futuristic doors opened to the drastic green wilderness. Liam 'locked and loaded' his gun and ran out to the trees. Emma was still in awe. She followed suit and went in the other direction.<br>"Masks down!" Liam shouted. She could hear his getting slammed down and she decided to do the same. The buzzer went off and Emma looked around the side of the tree she was against. Adreniline was running high and she turned to her hunter mode. There was a loud shot and her ankle started to hurt. She winced. Emma pushed herself away from the tree and made her way slowly through the wilderness of London. Tall grasses. High pine trees. There was another shot, this time, it was from her left. It was purple paint which had hit her.  
>"I'm new at this!" She turned and shot Liams shoulder. Liam shouted and Emma smiled before getting shot in the front. "Right. Who?" She demanded. She saw movement to her right and shot randomly, eventually getting a high pitched whine. Liam stood up from the grass and held his arms up.<br>"What?"  
>"You shot me!" She told him with a laugh.<br>"Err, no I didn't-" Liam said before he was shot from the side. Emma laughed quietly and Liam raised his gun to shoot her torso. She raised her arms.  
>"Wasn't me!" She smiled. Liam held his gun out to the side of him for mercy and they met halfway. "I swear if you paint me at close range" Emma poked the end of her paintball gun against his chest. Liam shook his head and they started to get shot from the right. Multicoloured paint hit them and they flinched with everyshot. Emma dropped her gun and held Liam infront of her.<br>"Emma!" Liam said, turning to put her infront of him, "You have padding!" He chuckled. Emma bent to pick up her gun from the ground and started to randomly shoot infront of her. She hit trees and the bushed, eventually getting a hit.  
>"GAH!" A high voice said before a tumble was heard. Emma jumped up and down before Liam picked her up and dragged her away into the trees.<br>"Right! We have to have a plan, Emma" Liam sighed. He put his gun onto the ground.  
>"Can you climb trees?" Emma asked. "I can climb. The man said we can climb the trees."Emma gave Liam her gun and stood up, beginning to expertly climb the Pine tree behind Liam. "Come on!" Emma encouraged. She leaned back and Liam handed her the gun. She done a Katniss and sat on a thick branch, eyeing up the targets 50feet away from her on the ground. She shot at two of them before having to reload. Liam joined her in the opposing tree and took the same pose. He shot like a maniac at the sets of bodies on the ground.<br>"Right! OK! Right! Stop it! Surrender! Surrender!" One of the manly voices said, standing up.  
>"Drop you weapons!" Emma said, shooting the standing persons chest. There was thanfully armour. The other stood up and she shot them too. Emma shot the one on the end, her pink paint pellet just missing his head. It got his hair.<br>"What the hell? I just washed it!" The guys said.  
>"RELOAD TIME STARTING NOW!" The voice boomed over the speakers. There was a gameshow-type of music and everybody took their masks off.<br>"Oh, hi!"Liam said, "Emma, this is Harry, Louis, Zayn and Niall. You've met Niall before" Liam pointed at them with his gun. "Sorry if I hurt you, fellas" Liam said, scaling his way down the tree. Louis nodded and shot at the grass.

Emma lifted her mask and joined them on the ground. "Boys- This is... This is my girlfriend, Emma." Liam put his arm around her and she took her mask off fully.  
>"Hi" Emma shyly smiled. Louis and Zayn started to pinch eachother.<br>"Y-Y-Y-You're gorgeous!" Zayn murmered repetativley. Harry and Niall looked at him with their heads shaking from side to side.  
>"Thank you" Emma smiled, starting to regulate herself with the boys already. "I think" She tilted her head slightly.<br>"You make paintballing look easy" Louis complimented, "You bring style to it- Are those skinny jeans in camoflage?" Louis asked. She nodded with pink cheeks. "Amazing.I want a girl who does that"  
>"You have a girl. Who you abandon in the other Forestry! Louis, I was on my own in there! I was shooting bugs because I thought they were you four!" A woman said, stumbling on branches and bushes. She shot at the ground where Liams feet were by accident when she stumbled a third time. The woman stood up eventually and sighed, taking off her mask. Her hair was stuck to her face with sweat and she looked at Louis.<br>"Good look(!)" Harry smiled.  
>"Ahahahaha(!)" She laughed before looking at Emma. "Hi- Ahh... You must be the Potterhead that Liam doesn't shut up about. Emma, is it?" Eleanor asked with a grin. Emma nodded. "Nice to finally meet you. Maybe he can shush-up now because you're here with him!" Eleanor looked at Liam who was looking up to the top of the trees.<br>"THIRTY SECONDS!" The voiceover said.  
>"Right, we need teams. Girls- you be captains. Pick your teams and your names" Zayn said. The boys stood in a row and Eleanor went first.<br>"Liam"  
>"Louis" Emma smiled.<br>"Niall" Eleanor pointed at Niall who sighed.  
>"Harry"Emma said. Harry grinned and swaggered over.<br>"Zayn"Eleanor ended.  
>"I'm always picked last!" Zayn groaned. The groups discussed paint colours.<br>"OK, our team has blue, orange, purple and yellow. We're called Payne Reaction. Yours has..." Liam asked.  
>Harry whispered something into her ear and she shook her head. "Pink, green and white and we're called... Pussy Patrol... Really, Harry?" Emma sighed.<br>The music stopped and it was game on again. They put their masks down and Emmas group moved right and Eleanors moved left.  
>"On my count!" Niall shouted. "1...2..." Niall got closer.<br>"T'ree bananas for a pyound!" Harry shouted. Emma laughed as did Louis.  
>"Two bananas for a euro!" Liam shouted back.<br>"Ready?" Emma whispered. Harry shrugged and they started to shoot and shout. The girls squealed and hid low in the grass.  
>"HIT IN THE BOOB!" Eleanor shouted over the gunfire, "WOMAN DOWN!" Eleanor sighed, holding her hand up and begining to climb a tree. "Time out for me!" She laughed. Harry looked at Louis and nudged him with a cheeky smile. Louis turned and shot Harry.<br>"Not cool" Louis shook his head. Emma wriggled her way backwards and down a small hill, eventually, up a tree where she could see the others.  
>"Eleanor? Are you alright?" She shouted over to Eleanor who was either laughing or crying.<br>"I'm OK!" She gave Emma the thumbs up and they sat across from eachother, pulling out their phones. "I'll follow you on Twitter, yeah?" Eleanor shouted over.

"Eleanor! We're dying down here!" Niall shouted up to Eleanor.  
>"Yeah, Emma! Down here! If these were bullets, I would of died a million times!" Louis shouted. Eleanor and Emma just looked at eachother with shaking heads and smiles.<br>"I got hit in the boob too!" Emma shouted down with a laugh. Liam put his gun down and looked up at her.  
>"Are you alright?" He asked before getting hit in the thigh. Emma sat forward and her eyes were wide.<br>"Oh, my God! ARE YOU OK?" Emma shouted to him. Louis and Harry highfived before going back to take down Niall and Zayn. Liam nodded and clutched his leg. Emma picked up her gun and shot an exposed part of Harry's knee. Harry looked up and shot her chest. The pain was unbearable but Emma laughed through it. Her phone tweeted in her hand. Emma rested her gun ontop of her legs, pointing it permentantly at the other team. She unlocked her phone and went onto Twitter, opening up the Direct Message from Eleanor.  
>OMG D: Scary stuff this paintballing ! It hurts too!<br>So... don't wanna intrude but, where are you staying for your time in London?  
>What'll you be doing when you're down here? :) xxxxx<br>Emma looked up to see Eleanor giving her team orders before she was shot again, this time by green. "LOUIS! OUCH!I HAVE NO LEG PADDING!" She told him with a loving smile. Louis just nodded and shot Liam in the chest. Zayn gave a time out and Emma shifted down the tree with her gun and phone. She leaned against the tree to message Eleanor back.  
>OMFG! I know! It's agony :L<br>I was told that I'm staying at Liams flat, dnno wht's happening :)  
>meant to be doing tour of major major shops tomorrow :D<br>Harrods, Hamleys, Disney Store :D so excited XD ! xxx  
>"We need a new game plan for the next half hour." Louis lifted his mask and saw Eleanor walk over to her group, "Sorry baby. Didn't know!" He put on his childish pouting face and she smiled, forgiving him.<br>"Well, if somebody wasn't sitting in a tree like Katniss frikkin' Everdeen, we might win" Harry said, poking Emmas arm with the end of the gun. She 'locked and loaded' and turned to him.  
>"Not about winning. About taking part, Harry" She smiled. "I'm sorry, I can't be serious" She laughed, dropping her gun. Harry just looked at Louis with a raised eyebrow.<br>"So, game plan?" Harry asked. Emma shrugged and pursed her lips together.  
>"Maybe, you hide in the trees. One there and one there. I'll be in that one. From up there, you can see all the forestries" Emma noted. Before she had finished explaining, Louis was pulling his gun behind him as he climbed. Harry was left on the ground. He moved closer to her and she shook her head. "No. Climb" She pointed to the tree on the other side of her. Harry sulked and Emma sighed with a smile.<br>"FINAL ROUND, YOU GUYS!" Niall shouted as he took his position in the grass. Emma and Eleanor walked and met halfway. They took their gloves off to reveal their identically painted pink nails. They shook hands for an even fight.  
>"Scared, Calder?" Emma asked with a smile.<br>"You wish, Carter" Eleanor peered her eyes through her face mask and they lifted their guns infront of their face before splaying them at their sides. They turned in unison and indicated for their teams to begin.

A small while later, everybody walked out laughing.  
>"We both won" Liam said, "Nobody was hurt" He smiled.<br>"Except you" Eleanor stated with a smile. Liam nodded and pulled out his carkeys. "So, what are your dinner plans?" She asked, taking Louis' hand into her own when they walked further into the carpark. Liam just looked down at Emma and shrugged.  
>"Probably order a pizza and watch a movie?" Liam offered. Emma nodded with tired eyes but a bright smile.<br>"Maybe something else since this was the third date" Louis smirked, getting a low high five from Harry and Niall.  
>"What?" Liam laughed. Louis tilted his head forward slightly and Liam started to laugh. Emma looked at Louis and Danielle looked at Liam.<br>"Honestly? At a time like this?" Harry shook his head with a smile, "For shame, Louis. For shame" He laughed, unlocking the Range Rover. Louis chuckled to himself and Eleanor just looked at him.  
>"She's new. Make her feel comfortable" Eleanor said before kissing Louis' cheek.<br>"Right, sorry. I'll wait until it's actually happened to make jokes" Louis smiled. Emma nodded politely and Zayn shook his head, climbing into the Rover. Everybody said their goodbyes and got into the cars.  
>"See you at the gym tomorrow mate!" Niall shouted to Liam who just nodded with a smile.<p>

_***PORN. In my opinion*  
><strong>_"I'm going for a shower. If the door goes, it'll be the pizza. There's the money on the side. You know where evrything else is" Liam said whilst poking his head out of the bedroom, "Wow. You really suit my jumper" He smiled at her on the couch. Emma pushed herself up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around her neck and planting a loving, adoring kiss on his lips. Liam wormed his arms around her lower back and brought her closer. "Hm, would it be bad... If I said that... You'd look better out of it?" Liam asked between kisses and breaths. Emma shook her head and the doorbell went. Both of them sighed and looked at eachother.  
>"Go. Go get your shower" Emma said quietly before kissing him a harder, more passionate kiss. Liam groaned and watched her bum as she answered the door to the pizzaguy. He bit his lip and disappeared to the shower before she turned around for the money on the kitchen counter. She made herself comfy on the couch with the movie on pause as she waited for Liam to come out of the shower. She looked at the time on her phone and pursed her lips. "Liam? Have you fell?" She shouted through, getting slightly worried.<br>"Nah! Just putting on my pjyamas. Won't be a second" He shouted back. Emma nodded and secretly hoped it was shorts he was wearing. Boxers at a push, but no. Full length Hollister trackies and a GStar shirt.  
>"On the counter" Emma pointed. Liam walked over to it and sat on the couch instead.<br>"I'll get it later" Liam put his arm around her shoulder and she shuffled closer, pressing 'Play' for the DVD. "What are we watching?" He asked.  
>"Texas Chainsaw Massacre" Emma laughed, cuddling into Liams side.<br>"Will I ever see you with your hair down? Everytime I've seen you, you've had it up ontop of your head" Liam laughed. Emma shook her head with a cheeky grin and they just sat, occasionally giving eachother kisses for the rest of the night  
>Her arm was outstretched over his torso and she was tracing lines up and down the shirt along the seam. Liam rubbed her shoulder and kissed her head several times. Emma sighed with content and Liam wasn't taking it anymore. The smallest of her moves sent him flying high. He propped her up and sat her on his lap, pressing his lips to hers. Their tongues met and messed around with eachother. Both let out moans and groans. Emma couldn't help but unbutton the top of Liam's shirt. "Waste of time getting dressed" Emma laughed, slipping it over his head and throwing it behind the couch. Liam nodded and stood up with Emma now around his waist. His hands were against her bum, holding her up a bit more.<br>"I don't want to be gentle about this" Liam said, moving his kisses down wards and along her neck.  
>"That's fine" Emma smiled and rushed her fingers through the back of his hair. Liam placed her on the bed before closing his door with his foot and returning to her. Emma felt him grow ontop of her and he practically demanded for her shirt to be taken off. No more Mr Nice Guy. Their kisses got rougher and their touches got more and more pressurised.<br>"Fucking protection!" Liam sighed, reaching to his bedside cabinet. Emma swatted his hand away and guided it down her chest and under her bra.  
>"Pill!"Emma squirmed under Liams powerful touch and they were just left in their underwear. He looked at her with a sexy yet sinister smile and growled into her ear,<p>

_***REAL PORN. In my opinion***_  
>"Beg me for it". Barely audible, unable to control the butterflies in her stomach, Emma grabbed the back of his head latching onto his hair and lifted her mouth to his ear and whispered so weakly<br>"…Liam..." he smiled and retorted,  
>"I won't stop until you're shaking." Almost instantaneously she wondered what she just got herself into.<br>He took his hand and carressed Emmas face, sliding down her neck to her chest where Liam took the perfect opportunity to squeeze and massage her again. Not being able to take his prolonged torture, Emma grabbed his hand and slithered it down. She guided his fingers in so easily and she gasped a little, his fingers were so big. "Damn, babe…" he said breathlessly with a smirk, "..You're so.. tight" He smiled and slowly slid his fingers in and out of her, and at the same time stifling Emmas cries with his sweet kisses, playing with her tongue and sucking Em's lip. Emma seemed to have only closed her eyes for a second when suddenly her eyes are shot open in surprise and she cried out in pleasure. Liam finally entered after what seemed like an eternity of his torment from earlier. He didn't let her adjust fully and her nails drew across his back in sheer pleasure. Spontaneously, Emma let a few weak cries escape her soft lips, and he smiled in self-fufilment. He started lunging without a second thought. Liam was being rough and Emma was enjoying it. He grasped the pillow above Emmas head and used his hips to thrust hard and deep into Emma. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and used one of her hands to latch onto his neck and the other one was gripping his shoulder, scratching and biting into his soft skin. She heard him gasping, moaning, and breathing profusely into her ear. Liam laughed softly into her ear because he heard every little moan, cry, and whimper she managed to release in between gasps. His hands secured her thighs and he groped as tight as he could making her yelp in extasy and pleasure. "Fuck!" She would pant over and over.  
>He repeated himself, "Oh.. Oh God.." He was straining to keep from releasing inside of her, making sure she had the most explosive orgasm before him. She felt it building and mounting inside of her loins, the anticipation was unbearable to Emma. To compensate though, her toes curled, dug her nails into his strong back, and quivered, waiting for the eruption. The bed was rocking and squeaking with each thrust. Their bodies were covered in sweat from the intense fire being formed between them both for the first time with eachother. Liams lips raged against her chest, tasting her skin. He pressed his lips fully to her above her breast and started to suck at the skin. Slowly, her orgasm built and she felt her clit throb and grow wetter while he was inside of her. The orgasm was just about to erupt, and she shouted out, "L…Liam..oh, God I'm.. oh, God.." She couldn't even finish her sentence. Her pants kept interrupting her.<br>"Don't you fucking dare! Don't you fucking cum! You'll cum when I say, bitch!" Liam, still thrusting himself in and out of Em, lifted his face up to look at her. He smiled and laughed and Emmas straining. He drove his infamous stare into, making her drown helplessly in his sparkling deep brown eyes that reminded her of the chocolate ice cream in his freezer. Liam grinded roughly against her and raised her hips with every thrust. With every thrust and lift, Emma let out a short pant and squeal. He rode her hard and long and she bucked her hips.  
>"Call me names again!" Emma groaned and gasped at Liams sudden angle change.<br>"You're a dirty bitch, aren't you? A little slut when it comes to the bedroom!" Liam growled, hitting her G-Spot over and over and over. Emma nodded and raised her hips.  
>"Yes, baby! Uh Hu!" She called out with every name Liam threw her way.<br>Emma raised and arm and she gripped onto the metal poled headboard and her knuckles went white. Sweat formed on his brow and driped down his face, eventually tracing his jawline. His smile was so ominous, so sexy but it faded just as fast as it formed. Liam held her face in one hand and said breathlessly, "Say you want it." He pressed his lips to hers roughly and pulled back, teasing her, "Scream you want me. Scream my name." She arched her back and lifted her head upwards and cried out, entagling the sheets between her fingers, ripping them. He pulled her face back to him and laughed at her orgasmic squirming. "Say it." he commanded in the deep, lusty tone. He lowered himself down to Emmas ear and muttered, "Don't make me prolong your suffering, Baby."  
>Liam looked back into her eyes and smiled, slowing down his thrusts just to drive Emma crazy. Finally, she grabbed the back of his head and yanked him towards her face, barely touching his nose and looking him straight in the eye, Emma said, "I want it...Liam."<br>With a twitch and an almighty moan from Liam, finally he released his warmth and Emma convulsed and screamed out. His hands gripped onto her back and her thigh. Everything stopped around them.  
>Suddenly, her body overcame her and she started shaking uncontrollably. Emma let out a extasy induced screammoan and Liam collapsed ontop of her and kissed her between her cleavage, gentle licks too along her breastbone. They couldn't stop panting. His breath was so hard and cool on her chest.  
>Liam moved behind her, spooning with her and intertwining his legs with hers.<br>Emma wiped some stray hairs away from her face and her breathing.


End file.
